undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Alyssum Freyon
Quick Description Alyssum Freyon is a 19 year old Inpyre coming from a not well known city near Kilon. She is characterized as a quiet, but well tempered being. She is a SOUL Stalker, as she only consumes few souls only so she could survive each passing year. She possesses the ability of electrokinesis (electric manipulation), due to almost being struck by lightning and being traumatized because of it. She is the representative of the Freyon family. Quick info for RPs *Gender: Female ♀ *Sexual Orientation: Biromantic Asexual *Pronouns: She/Her/Hers *Other: knows she's adopted but has no idea who her biological parents are Profile Appearance Alyssum is a typical Inpyre, standing at roughly 5'11". Despite weighing 142 pounds, her hips are a little more curvier than average. She has a small bosom, which she really doesn't care about. She has light grey skin, hot pink scleras with dark purple pupils, Addax-styled horns, and short, curly and Skrillex cut black hair. Her wings are huge and dark mint green; her short tail being dark mint green too. Her teeth are exceedingly sharp. Her dark mint green thorns are on her back, but they are hidden underneath her shirts. She wears a mint green puffy sleeved shirt with an upside down heart attached onto the shirt, with a black shirt underneath it. She wears dark jean shorts that reach to her knees. For shoe wear, it consists of typical black gym shoes with mint green soles and laces. Personality Alyssum is a generally friendly but quiet person. She enjoys making and having company with her, and she always tries her best to engage into social conversations. In her free time, she is usually helping her father, Atticus, and also makes sure both her friends and father are okay. She is a very curious person, always wanting to know new things and things that her father doesn't even know about. Due to being a curious person, Alyssum can be considered very striving, due to putting in tremendous amounts of effort into learning something new. Her father describes her as being a "child at heart" but "sometimes mischievous." Backstory Alyssum, only known as "Newblood" at the time, was born to loving and caring parents. However, she was only with them for a few weeks, as her biological father was killed. Alyssum's biological mother ran off while taking Alyssum with her, but she soon met her fate the same way her late husband did. The murderers decided not to kill Alyssum, as they decided that dying slowly and painfully would be more efficient. Alyssum, only a few weeks old (but with no name), was left to die. That is, until a mysterious man heard her in the alley way. The man saw that the Newblood was beside her deceased mother, with some blood on her face. The man, who was also an Inpyre, decided to take in the newblood, as he figured it was the right thing to do. It took a while, but the man, now known as Atticus Freyon, finally adopted the Newblood as his own child. Fortunately, he did find the newblood's egg, at her home, and took it. Atticus decided to call the newblood "Miss Freyon," as he was kind of tired of calling her a bloodling or a newblood. For years, Atticus treated her as his daughter, making sure she was taken care of and loved. He even made sure she would be able to defend for herself, as he explained that Kilon... isn't such a great place. But also for years, "Miss Freyon" did not know that Atticus was her adopted father. They did look different, but "Miss Freyon" didn't think much of it. "Miss Freyon" spent most of her time in her father's flower garden, as he grew all sorts of alyssums. She tended to steal a lot of them, but she usually gave them back in a water filled vase. Even to this day, she still does it but takes little over time. This, of course, drives her father nuts. When "Miss Freyon" finally turned 15, when she was going to choose her own name, Atticus decided to tell her truth; who he really was, and what really happened to "Miss Freyon's" biological parents. Shocked, but eventually accepting of it, "Miss Freyon" accepted Atticus as her father, since he took care of her all these years. Atticus was actually a bit upset, as he was upset over the fact that she still viewed him as her father, despite not being her biological dad. "Miss Freyon" didn't mind any bit of it because she acknowledges Atticus as her real father, which makes Atticus so happy. While in her egg, she was struggling to think of a name that suited her. However, in the midst of it, she thought of her father's alyssum garden. On how they were so bright, so free spirited, so free... Alyssum. She had finally settled on Alyssum because to her, it fitted her and it was a rather unique name (not something you'd name an everyday child). Her father was very pleased to hear his daughter had finally settled on a name. After all, he got tired of calling her "Miss Freyon," too. Relations Family *??? (biological parents, deceased) *Atticus Freyon (adoptive father) *Liryisa (great-great-great ancestor) Romantic Partners *None Friends *None, yet Acquaintances *None, yet Enemies *None so far, yet Stats HP: 1200 ATK: 10 DF: 25 EXP on Kill: 30 Gold on Win: 50 (spare), 100 (kill) ACTs Check, Flirt, Talk, Ponder Abilities Flight Due to having wings (and quite large ones as well), she is enabled to fly. Since her father kept training her to fly, she is a quite a professional at it. She can fly high distances and high heights, but she prefers to stay up above the city and not that high. Fire breathing Like all Inpyres, she is able to breath fire. However, she doesn't use this ability this much, so she's not a Flamethrower. But, if she wanted to, she could heat up a bowl of food or something with her fire breath. Electric Powers This is probably the ability she mastered the most. Due to almost being struck by lightning as a child and being traumatized because of it, she soon realized she developed electric powers. She's able to make what she calls "mini-lightning" come from just her finger tips. She can use electric energy from electricity, but she prefers making her own. Quotes Encounter Flavor Text wip Trivia *Alyssum is actually the name of a genus to multiple flowers, such as Alyssum montanum. The name, Alyssa, is derived from Alyssum, in which Alyssa is Aly's actual name. I always add a bit of me to all my characters it's fine. *Her blood tastes like cola and is brown colored. *Due to the close bond with her adoptive father, she refers to him as her father, rather than his name or "adoptive dad." *Like other Inpyres, she does have a demonic side to her, it's just she doesn't use it as often as others. *Her favorite type of music is electro swing. *The only way she can truly sleep at night is that she sleeps with Atticus's childhood shirt, which was the shirt she wore as a kid. AUs UnderWatch In this AU, where Undertale OCs are the playable characters in Overwatch, Alyssum is Zarya. Alyssum somewhat changes, as she has more muscle in this AU in order to be Zarya. Spectrumtale Alyssum represents the color orange, which represents curiousity. Her shirt color and laces are changed to the color orange, to best match her color. Gallery Alyssum by Aly.png Credit *Contactor & Wyv for making the Inpyre species. *Contactor for helping me make the basics of Alyssum (last name, horns, ability, etc). Category:Inpyre Category:Female Category:Monster Category:Aly's characters Category:All Routes